Heles
|FirstApp = Anime: "The Gods of Every Universe in Shock?! Losers Erased in the Tournament of Power" Manga: "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |Gender = Female |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 2 |Allegiance = Team Universe 2 |FamConnect = Sour (attendant/teacher) Peru (life linked) Zen-Oh (superior) Future Zen-Oh (superior) Great Priest (superior) Team Universe 2 (subordinates) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 2. She is accompanied by her attendant and martial arts teacher Sour. She makes her first appearance in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance She is described as being extraordinarily beautiful. She is a very slender human-like woman with light brown skin, large green eyes (along with dark turquoise eye shadow), red lipstick, and black hair with gold beads at the end. Her design resembles a mixture of and . Her clothes are of the same style as the other Gods of Destruction. She wears what appears to be an ancient Egyptian apparel, a headdress, a dark turquoise sash, and a white skirt. Personality She has been described as not doing real well with anything that she considers ugly. She is also shown to care for life and existence, meaning that, like Belmod, she does not tolerate any forms of evil, being shocked by the decision of her superiors to annihilate eight of the twelve universes in the Tournament of Power, even calling it horrendous, the same term Gohan used before her. Noticeably, she is the only God of Destruction who has come to admire Goku, although it could merely be because she finds him quite handsome, and put all value based on appearance. This also may mean she may wish to be in a romantic relationship with Goku. Despite the fact she tends to destroy things she considers ugly, her universe still has the second highest mortal level of the eight Universes participating in the Tournament of Power, and sixth overall, showing that her management of Universe 2 to be at least fairly good. She is shown to have a strong confidence in the warriors of her universe, as she frequently brags about their fighting prowess and combat spirit. Biography Background In the manga, at some point in time Heles participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zen-Oh. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. She and the gods had to be calm Zen-Oh down who was furious. Since then Heles and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Heles attended the Zen Exhibition Match with Sour and Peru. When Champa called the other Gods of Destruction whose universe were participating in the Tournament of Power she expressed admiration for Goku. As the tournament began, Heles saw Brianne and her teammates being knocked away by Narirama's extendable arm spin attack. Afterwards, she presented the Kamikaze Fireballs' transformation, and is furious when it is interrupted. She explained Fireballs' abilities. When Rozie is about to be knocked out, she is calmed down by Peru, who says that with maidens come knights. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Heles is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in her Universe by her angel/attendant Sour. Techniques *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Destruction' - As a God of Destruction, Heles possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. *'Life Link''' - Heles' and Peru's lives are linked to one another, meaning that if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner very similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction that Heles and Peru represent. *'God of Destruction's Feast' - Heles' special attack from Dragon Ball Heroes. Voice actors *'Japanese: Masumi Asano' *'English: TBA' Battles *Heles vs. Iwne vs. Mosco vs. Quitela vs. Arack vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liquiir vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Geene (Manga only) Trivia *Heles' name seems to be taken from the Spanish for sherry (jerez); however, it might also be directly taken from the German light beer helles. *She is one of the two Gods of Destruction who was jointly designed by both Akira Toriyama and Toyotarō, the other one being Belmod. The two are coincidentally universal counterparts. *Heles is the only known female God of Destruction; however, it is worth taking note of, that prior to the erasure of Universes 13-18, there might have been other female Gods of Destruction. *Heles has a tendency of substituting the words "good" and "bad" with "beautiful" and "ugly" respectively. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Helles es:Jerez Category:Characters Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Deities Category:Universe 2 Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials